1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a synthetic resin bottle with a grip, and more particularly to a synthetic resin bottle having a grip that is fixed to a concave region provided at a rear part of a trunk portion of a bottle main body.
2. Prior Art
As a method for manufacturing bottles with a grip, there has been already known, e.g., a method wherein a grip injection-molded into a predetermined shape in advance is used as an insert material and a synthetic resin bottle main body is subjected to biaxial stretch-blow molding, or a method wherein a bottle main body and a grip are separately molded and the both members are assembled in a later stage. Further, in recent years, in view of convenience in carriage, storage, display and use, a bottle having a structure wherein a concave region is provided at a rear part of a bottle main body and serves to accommodate a grip therein is widely used.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-328636 describes a bottom provided with a grip in which a pair of assembled beam pieces integrally provided so as to unfurl arms to right and left sides of a grip plate are used as insert portions. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-335584 describes a bottle provided with a grip in which protrusion portions provided above and below a grip plate are used as insert portions.
Recently, in the field of alcoholic beverages, juice drinks and any other refreshing drinks in particular, there are increasing needs for larger containers, though the weight after filling the content also increases as the capacity becomes larger and, hence, higher buckling strength is demanded taking into consideration carriage, storage, etc., of the containers in a stacked state.
In particular, in the case of the above-described bottles with a grip, the concave region formed and recessed at the bottom main body exhibits significant influence. Hence, there is an increasing demand for further enhanced buckling strength in the area extending from an upper end portion of the concave region to a shoulder portion of the bottle where the support from the lower side would otherwise be insufficient.